


He's My Nerd

by warblerweisman



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ray you innocent puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Ray is oblivious, and Len is nervous.





	He's My Nerd

Just one more shot and he’d maybe have the courage to do this. Nope. Still definitely  
doesn’t have the nerve. Leonard Snart had never been one to consider himself a coward. Yet  
just saying a few words to a member of his team, sent a nervous chill down his spine. Words,  
that he’d wanted to say since about his second day aboard the Waverider. But alas not. He still  
kept silent, aside from the occasional witty remark in Ray’s direction. Maybe tomorrow he’d be  
able to do this. To admit that he actually had feelings for him. But for now, Len would just go lay  
in bed and stare at the ceiling till sleep came to him.  
He rolled over the next morning. He really didn’t want to get out of bed. He didn’t care  
about Gideon’s insistence of “Mr. Snart, you need to get out of bed.” He was ashamed of how  
much time he’d spent yelling at the AI.  
Everyone else was gathered in the main room when Gideon spoke up again. “Mr.  
Palmer. You’re the one who’s going to have to go wake up Mr. Snart.” Ray looked up from his  
coffee with a look of confusion. “Can’t Mick go do it?” The AI’s voice spoke up. “Actually  
Mr.Palmer, I believe you would be the most effective for waking him at this point in time.” Ray  
rolled his eyes, but still went in the direction of Snart’s bunk.  
The sight Ray found, completely threw him off demeanor. Len, sprawled out in bed, eyes  
closed, just laying there. Ray leaned against the door frame watching him for a moment, until  
Len spoke up. “Mick, I know you’re there. I’ll be up in 5. You can go.” Ray smiled a bit. “Actually  
Leonard, Gideon insisted that I be the one to come get you out of bed.” Len bolted up, so he  
was looking Ray in the eye. “Can’t you just me lay here? Dreams are a lot better than whatever  
nightmarish hell hole Captain Hunter leads us into.” Ray couldn’t help his confusion. Usually  
Snart was all for getting off the ship with guns blazing, ready to tackle whatever adversary faced  
them head on. “Well, sometimes that’s true. It would depend on the circumstances. What were  
you dreaming about?”  
Len laid back down. He didn’t want to face any of his problems right now. He couldn’t  
face Ray. “Raymond, just go. I’ll be out in a minute.” Instead of leaving the room, Ray did the  
exact opposite. He stepped further into the room, and sat on the edge of the bed. Len tried his  
best to just pull away. He’d wrapped himself up in the blanket. Ray did the only thing that he  
thought was sensible. He reached out and tried to unwrap the blanket from around Snart.  
Snart’s tone reached a level that he usually only used when he’s going against Barry, or  
talking to Lisa; a tone that actually sounded like he cared in the slightest. “Raymond, please  
don’t touch me.” Ray retracted his hand slowly. He’d wanted to try and possibly reassure Len.  
“Len, if you would maybe just tell me, then maybe I could try and justify it to the others…” He  
urged him to speak. Len just shook his head, as he sat back up.. “Raymond, it’s hard to  
explain.. Just go.” Ray tried again at trying to touch him. He brought both his hands to the sides  
of Len’s face. Len tried to fight every impulse he had. He really did, but his will gave in. He  
leaned closer and connected his lips to Ray’s.

 

Ray was the first to pull away. He wasn’t sure what to say or what to do. He just backed  
out of the room slowly, with an unsure expression. The others saw his look, but Mick was the  
first one to mention it. “What the hell happened to you pretty boy? Is Snart finally getting out of  
bed?” Ray just shook his head. “I..I need coffee.. Lots of coffee.” Kendra looked at him with a  
look of concern. “Ray seriously, did Leonard threaten you or something? Because you should  
honestly just be used to that by now..” Ray shook his head. “He kissed me.”  
Everyone, even Captain Hunter looked at him with a mixture of bewilderment and  
amusement. Mick spoke up with a smirk. “Bout damn time Snart made his move.” Ray’s  
eyebrows raised. “Wait what?” Captain Hunter was the first to speak up. “Dr. Palmer, one of the  
reasons you were chosen to be on this ship was your perception skills. You, of all people should  
have been able to tell of Mr.Snart’s intentions.” Ray’s confusion only persisted. “What  
intentions?” Sara figured she’d have to be the one to spell it out for him. “Leonard has been  
pining after you like a lost puppy since about the second day on this ship.” Ray wasn’t sure of  
what to say. He sipped his coffee slowly. “Well I guess my perception isn’t as good as you all  
thought because I honestly had no earthly clue.”  
It was then that Len finally decided to make his way out of bed. Everyone’s eyes were  
drawn to him. He picked up his usual snowflake mug. “What’s everyone staring at?” All of the  
others looked away, but Ray’s eyes stayed on him. “Leonard come here real quick.” Len sat  
down and stared down at his coffee like it was something he’d just stolen. “Leonard please just  
look up at me.” He pleaded. Len’s steel blue eyes finally glanced up to meet Ray’s own dark  
brown. “Raymond just please forget any of that happened..” He pleaded. Ray didn’t say  
anything. He leaned across and just barely kissed him. Len didn’t even try to pull away. He kept  
his lips there and tangled his fingers in the dark brown strands of Ray’s hair. It was the kind of  
kiss that you knew meant something to the both of them.  
Once their lips were separated, Len couldn’t help his smirk. “That was, wow Raymond.  
Wasn’t expecting that.” He said happily. Ray shrugged a bit. “I’m still a bit awestruck myself.” He  
whispered. He tried to get up but Len took a hold of his hand. “Raymond wait.” Ray looked at  
him. “Will you get dinner with me the next time we stop somewhere in the timeline that it would  
be appropriate?” Len asked. Ray nodded enthusiastically. “I’d love to.”  
Luckily for them, their next stop was in 2018. Accepting enough that when they landed,  
and the issue with the timeline fixed, Raymond and Len could just find a nice restaurant and  
leave the Waverider behind to eat dinner in peace.  
It was calming. Just sitting across from him, enjoying his soup and sandwich. Ray looked  
across into Len’s steel blue eyes. He couldn’t help but get lost in them. It took Len’s voice to  
snap him out of it. “Problem Raymond?” Len’s casual drawl came out from between his lips with  
a bit of subtlety. Ray finally snapped out of it. “Yeah? Well uhm yeah. I’m fine. Just kinda, lost in  
your eyes.” He admitted. Len let out a slight chuckle. “Didn’t know you were that enamoured  
with me Boy Scout.” Ray blushed furiously. “Shut up Snart.” He asked the question he’d been  
wondering for so long. “Why exactly do you and the rest of the team call me that exactly? I  
mean there are a lot of nicknames that I understand, but boy scout? That one’s just weird.” Len  
shrugged a bit. “You seem like the straight and narrow type of guy. I meant for it to be a pet  
name, but Mick and Sara just kinda joined in.” Ray smiled sweetly. “See, I don’t mind it when  
you say it. It’s when Mick says it that bothers me.” Len reached across and grabbed his hand.  
“I’ll get him to stop. Promise.” Ray gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Thanks Snart.” Len shook  
his head. “Please Raymond this is a date. Call me Len.” Ray’s eyes lit up. “Wait seriously? I  
mean, not even Mick calls you Len.”  
Len looked at him cautiously. “Raymond stop comparing what’s going on between us  
right now to mine and Mick’s friendship. I have never been head over heels in love with Mick  
Rory.” He said with almost a note of bitterness. Ray’s look softened. “Alright. That I can do.” His  
mind was still trying to process what Len said. He had to backtrack. “Wait did you just say that  
you are head over heels in love with me?” Len nodded with a smile. “Yes. Yes I did in fact just  
say that Raymond. Don’t question it.” He murmured with a grin. Ray blushed a bit. “Well I’ll  
keep that in mind.”  
Once their meal was done, Len insisted on paying. They knew that they had to get back  
to the ship before anyone realized that they were gone. Ray was almost positive that Len would  
end up getting scolded by Captain Hunter for this. While they walked back to where the  
Waverider was parked, Ray took a deep breath and took a hold of Len’s hand. Len looked  
confused. “What are you doing Raymond?” Ray smiled a little. “Holding your hand like, y’know,  
normal couples do.” Len rolled his eyes. “Yes, but there’s a few things you aren’t factoring into  
this.” He said. Ray looked confused. “What am I not factoring in?” Len had that usual almost  
arrogant smirk. “Well first, we are anything but a typical couple. For god’s sake, we’re going  
back to a time machine.” He smiled, and leaned closer to kiss Ray’s cheek. “And I usually prefer  
a bit more contact than that Raymond.” He murmured, and draped his arm over Ray’s shoulder  
as they walked back to the ship.


End file.
